kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nihilariann
Recent Messages :: On another note, I think later this weekend I may make a bestiary page (mostly for the few monsters/creatures in the game like the Alynx, Jack-o-Bear (Elmal's heroquest, has a picture of a pumpkin headed bear, etc.)...and I think I will link it from the normal Dragon Pass page. I will also put up additional info, and link to it stuff like the Broos. :: Also, I think we may wish to put up a general "Orlanthi" proverb page...mostly flavor text in events that doesn't really cover other things. I mean, when it talks of Orlanth, or Dwarves, it is easy to put that stuff on the appropriate topic page. However, there are some good phrases that might be good to have up, but don't really fall under any other page, other than for that even...but I don't want to bury the phrases under the event page) :: Some decent ones I've found: *Slap her until she sees the light of day. If she slaps back, she will be a fine warrior. -- Uroxi *Curiousity is like an alynx. If you do not scratch it under the chin, it will claw you. --Eurmali *To quote Oskul's Saga, "From evil people, one can expect only evil." -- Lhankor Mhy *Hiring foreign magicians to vex one's foes is not illegal. (Although this one probably should go under Orlanth's laws, I guess). *Better to cook with honey than ashes. -- Issaries : Dairoga (talk) 20:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Just a head's up, I'm going to put a link for the Bestiary in the Dragon Pass page, and one for the Collected Wisdom in the Orlanthi Page. I have only about 10 more creatures to put up on the Bestiary page...heh, took longer than I expected ;) . Dairoga (talk) 04:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :: >>Wow, awesome job on the bestiary!<< :: Thank you :) If I need to put the 'Clean-Up' tag on them, I will do it a little later today. And I'm hoping to get the last three clans on Forming the Tribe up today as well. Dairoga (talk) 12:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I'm new to king of dragon pass. I've had a dire warning from the trolls can they destroy my clan like the beastfolk or dragonewts. 23:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello! Welcome to KoDP then :) ::To answer your question, yes, the trolls can destroy your clan, we just haven't put up the event yet. But if you try to be nice to the trolls, stop annoying the cragspider by exploring the north east corner of the map, and perform the Issaries heroquest, asking for improved relations with the trolls, you'll be fine. ::Good luck! ::And it'll be easier to communicate on the wiki if you sign up. There are also on the wiki where you can ask any questions you'd like. ::--Nihilariann (talk) 09:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Excellent on finishing the event boxes :) Heh, extra entries are always good. And the majority of those creatures are ones you (like the Gorp and Harpy) actually came from text, such as when a clan member dies from a Chaos creature? Those completely slipped my mind. Good catch. However, I'm going to put the Earthshaker on the same line as the Dinosaur. I had clumped it all together, (Stegosauraus, Triceratops, even a Tyrannosaurus Rex)...but it would probably be better separate. Dairoga (talk) 12:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :: A slight addendum. Occasionally, there are other minor events that happen (like with the Ivory discovery). One of these I'm going to put up in the Awakened/Talking Animals of the bestiary...if you think I should put it elsewhere, let me know (this only occurred after someone gained a level in a trait): :: One other thing. I came across another event (and it is up), which is a branch from Pox Plague if you supported Malia. Obviously, I put the new event in Clean up...though I didn't update a link in the event box either on Pox Plague. On forming a new tribe First, thanks for doing the last few new events. I am just now at the point of getting ready to get the last three clans up. Sorry if it took me longer than I planned. The main reason you may wish to have the Planning Clan in your tribe is that they do have good relations with the trolls, and if one is meek enough, you can make peace with Cragspider...which also means much fewer troll raids, etc. And no, I don't know how many seats there are on the tribal ring, though there is one for each God/Goddess. Heck, the Ernalda/Flamal clan wishes to have the Asrelia's seat...and Orlanthi don't tend to worship her as much. Yeah, it is a good idea to make a separate clan page. I actually figured we probably would do that at some point in the future. Dairoga (talk) 12:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Other Stuff: Very good on the Clan page. Some of the events will be easy to place (like the Cult of Elmal one is done by the Emali clan, while the various Odaylan ones is the hunting clan). I will try to expand it when I have more time. And no problem on renaming my topics. I've done some minor editing in that way as well. If you look at many of my event titles, when we were in the big rush to put them up, I wasn't exactly too creative. Hell, some of the stuff was even alliterative *shudders at Pig Priestess Pettiness* I did go ahead and separate the two Cult of Uralda events, one of the Humakti events, and both Odaylan hunters. A couple other people recommended it, and I agreed. Dairoga (talk) 14:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :: On a side note, there are some pictures not being used currently. Should I put them up in a slideshow in combat, or something? (They are ones named ClanRaiders1-6...4 on Dec. 21, and 2 on Dec 17. :: Oh, and just noticed, but you did an excellent job with the Eventbox and slide show on Day of Battle (Tribe at War). I know the slideshow isn't in the eventbox, but it still looks good. I wanted to ask about the "can the Trolls destroy your clan?" question and answer above. I read on another forum that the Trolls don't have a destruction event like the other races do. I've even selected Trolls as the ancestral enemy and attacked Cragspider / insulted the trolls over and over -- many warnings, no destruction. I did notice a significant uptick in the number of troll raids compared to a mostly troll-respecting playthrough. Same thing with holding onto the Iron Spike: many more troll raids compared to if you don't have it. So I was thinking... maybe it's best to note in appropriate places that lower relations with trolls just result in more raids, but not a destruction event. HybridDragon (talk) 17:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Nothing major, I put up the Surviving Pursuit Clan, a little bit about the Colymar Tribes, and the 'Newest Clans' (the ones that form from splitting with your clan. Sadly, it is a bit rough, and I admit the titles aren't that good. If you wish to rename it, be my guest. Otherwise, I will look at it later this weekend. Dairoga (talk) 04:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Hola, just been doing a little work here and there on the clans. I also put up entries for the Pig, Sheep, and Horses (to go along with the one you made for Cattle). I also included them in the bestiary. I think I covered most of the bases. I also put up an entry for Hunting...I hope I got it in the right category (Glossary). However, if you think it should go elsewhere, I can move it. Once more I tried to cover everything, though I may have missed something. :: Hope all is well with you :) Dairoga (talk) 02:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC)